Wildest Dreams
by RachyDoodle
Summary: When Poe Dameron and Finn crash landed their Tie Fighter on Jakku, the pilot had no memory of what happened & no way home. But when a Jakku local saves him, befriends him & joins him in The Resistance, a bond is formed. A close & unbreakable bond. But with a job where love isn't advised, how long can they keep it purely platonic? (Poe/OC) TFA spoilers
1. Hello

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Welcome to my newest story. This is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic, so I'm quite nervous to delve into this fandom. I absolutely adore Star Wars and loved episode seven, especially that dashing dark haired pilot we all love, Poe Dameron. A lot of his background and events of episode seven we didn't see on screen that I've incorporated into this story, I've taken from what's been written on the internet. So I apologise if any details are wrong. Plus at the end of the day it's fan-fiction. It's all supposed to be a bit of fun anyway. And I hope you all like my OC, Eva Reigns.**

 **So I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is a bit of a prologue in ways. Normal chapters will be longer.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Hello' by Adele**

* * *

Eva Reigns's Point Of View

I held my breath as I switched on the engine of my speeder, hoping with all my heart it would actually work. I let it tick over for a few moments before it finally revved to life, geared up and ready to go. I stood back and admired the vehicle from afar, smirking proudly at the fruits of my work. I'd been working on it for six months now, building it from scratch, and now it was finally ready for its first test run.

She actually worked.

I was a mechanic, and a damn good one at that. I'd learnt from my father who was one of the best mechanics on Jakku until an accident when I was a child left him with a paralysed arm and the removal of his left leg. But that didn't stop me from learning and fixing things and building brand new wonders.

I loved it, it was my passion, and as I stood back, I gazed upon the first major thing I'd ever built. I'd done things in the past like repair droids, fix weapons and mend broken forms of transport, but my speeder had been my first major project, the first thing I'd done from scratch. It had taken months to build, the speeder made from bits of ships from the Starship Graveyard and things I'd traded at the Niima Outpost.

And now she was done, now she was working, and now I was about to take her out on her very first run. The smile refused to leave my face.

"She's a beauty," came by dad's voice from behind me. I turned around to see him emerging from the house, wheeling himself out in his chair.

I grinned at him, my brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "She actually works, father. I didn't even think the engine would switch on."

"I taught my girl well," he smiled. "You've done a wonderful job, Eva."

"Where's Lila? I asked. "I want her to see it too."

"She's gone to the outpost," he answered. "She won't be home until this evening."

My big sister was a nurse, so more often than not she was out an about, seeing patients and helping those in need of medical aid.

"I guess she can see it when I'm back," I said as I walked over to grab my goggles and headscarf. I slipped the goggles over my eyes and wrapped the scarf over my head, making sure my brown hair was tucked in. finally I slipped on a jacket. Jakku was very prone to dessert storms so it was always wise to keep yourself well protected, even as a precaution.

I moved over to the speeder and walked it over to the entrance of our garage.

"Be careful out there," my dad said. "She's new so take it easy until she's settled."

"I will," I replied, jumping onto it and settling myself in the seat, getting myself comfortable. "I'll be home for dinner."

And with that, I pushed it into gear, pressed forward with the accelerator and she sped off.

Our home was out the outskirts of our village, around a mile outside the Niima Outpost, so it didn't take me too long to arrive at one of the baron wastelands that occupied Jakku. In a matter of minutes, the village was out of sight and I was surrounded by sandy desserts, the only things around me being mounds of sand as the burning sun sat high it the bright blue sky.

I had taken it easy with my speeder until I was a safe distance away from society. The last thing I needed was an accident or for the thing to blow up or burn up whilst in an urban area. But now I had all the open space I needed so I could see what my little project was really made of.

I turned the engine up, put her into gear, revved up the acceleration and hit the throttle hard, the speeder shooting straight off over the sands.

"WOOHOO!" I screamed in joy as she picked up speed, moving faster and faster, easily able to corner when I chose to change direction. The thing could move, and she was easily taking the power I was putting into her. Nothing rattled and nothing broke off, the engine easily adapting when I pushed harder on the throttle. I tried the brakes, the speeder stopping quickly and without difficulty, soon able to get back up to speed again.

It was euphoric really, gliding over the sand as such a pace. I'd never moved so fast in my life, never mind the fact that I was the one actually controlling the vehicle. The life of a mechanic was never really much of a fun one. But this was exciting, this was freeing, and the adrenaline that flowed through my veins made me feel on top of the world.

It wasn't only that, it wasn't just the speed and the freedom that was making me feel as high as a kite. It was the fact that my speeder worked, my project was a success, and I was unashamedly proud of myself that I had achieved this. The six months of hard work was worth it and now I could enjoy my creation. So I pushed it as hard as I could, going as fast as she could manage.

And that's when something caught my eye.

I stopped the speeder immediately on top of a sand mound, lifting my goggles from my eyes in order to get a closer and clearer look. I squinted, looking as I saw something several meters below me. The longer I looked, the more I could make the shape out. It was a person lying in the sand. Their body was unmoving but it was easy to see what it was.

My initial worry was who it could be. There had been several visits by First Order troopers to the planet lately, and I didn't want to get myself involved in such dangers. I hated the First Order and everything they stood for and would love to see their suffering and downfall. But even I knew that I didn't have the power of the skills to go one on one with a First Order trooper.

But no, this person wasn't one of those. They weren't wearing the familiar white armor or carrying their deadly blaster guns. This person was unarmed, their clothing dark and certainly not protective. I wasn't sure who this person was but they weren't with the First Order. The fact they were unmoving was concerning, so I put my goggles back on, kicked the speeder into gear and drove down to meet them.

I was there within seconds, so I jumped off my speeder and ran over to the body. The person was face down in the sand and were probably struggling to breath. So I rolled them onto their back in order to let their airways open up more.

I was surprised to see the face of a man when he was on his back. He seemed rather young, his skin a little tanned, his eyes closed. Several cuts and bruises were on his skin and lips so I figured whoever he was must have been involved a dispute of some sort. But below the injuries lay a handsome face, a young face, one that didn't seem ready to die just yet.

With my sister being a nurse, I knew a few basics, so I immediately checked for a pulse, attaching my fingers to his neck. Thankfully I could feel one so he was still alive. It was the best start I could have asked for. I quickly ran to my speeder and pulled out a container of water, knowing that would be best to help him. Jakku was hot and dry even when you're conscious, so this guy would need water now more than ever.

I saw his chest rising and falling gently, so his breathing was beginning to come back now he wasn't lying face down in the sand. I knelt beside him and gently rested his head on my legs, opening the water container and holding it to his lips. I gently tilted it, allowing the water to come out and softly pour into his mouth.

It did nothing at first but slowly and surely the water began to take effect. Rather than tumbling down the sides of his mouth, he slowly began to swallow it and take it in, his eyes twitching before he suddenly sat bolt up right, coughing and spluttering the water everywhere.

 _At least he's awake, I guess…_

I was taken aback as he coughed and wiped his mouth, shaking his head as he woke up properly, taking in the sight around him.

"What the… Where am I?" he asked himself before he slowly turned his head to look at me. He suddenly jumped to his feet, taking tentative steps back. "What the hell are you? What is this?"

I was surprised he seemed a touch frightened of my appearance, but then I realised he could see nothing of me. My head and body was covered in my jacket and scarf, my eyes completely covered by my goggles.

So I took the goggles off and unwrapped the scarf, his body seemingly relaxing once he saw my face and saw I was no danger to him.

"Sorry," I said. "Must have scared you a little there. I didn't mean to." I held out the container of water. "But you need to drink more of this because half of what I just gave you is now lying in the sand." He looked at the container in my hand. "It's water, take it."

He seemed apprehensive at first but finally decided to take it from me. He drank the entire container in only a few gulps until not a drop of water was left. He clearly needed it.

"Thank you," he replied, handing the container back to me.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked. "You look exhausted and, no offence, but pretty beat up."

"I…I don't know," he said, running a hand through his hair, looking around. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're about half a mile from the Starship Graveyard," I explained. "The Niima Outpost is about two miles that way."

"No. What planet am I on?" he asked.

I stared at him in utter confusion. "Uh, you're on Jakku," I said as if it was obvious. "How can you not know that?"

"I don't… I'm not… Damn I must have really hit my head," he muttered, though it seemed more himself.

I looked him up and down, not sure of who this guy was. He seemed in need of help and assistance, but to not know what planet he was currently on was definitely something concerning. I immediately went on the defensive. He certainly didn't look like a First Order trooper, but who was to say he didn't work for them anyway?

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He blinked, looking at me silently, his mouth opening and closing several times, almost as if he wanted to speak but couldn't.

"I don't know…" he said, looking up at me. "I really don't. Do you know it."

I took a step back. "Clearly not. How can you not know?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, his hand moving to rub his head. "All I remember is being surrounded by sand and dryness and heat. Then everything went black. Next thing I know, I wake up and you're there." He clutched at his head as it clearly began to hurt.

I wasn't sure if the memory loss was convenient or legitimate, but as I watched him and saw the panic in his eyes and the way his body began to hurt and worry, I could see he was no threat to me.

He seemed genuine, he seemed harmless, but most of all he seemed lost. What damage or threat could someone in this state possibly be to me? He was covered in injuries, he didn't know where he was, and he seemed very dehydrated. I couldn't exactly leave him out here, he wouldn't survive the night. So I did the only thing I could do, I offered to take him back with me.

"Look, you're clearly very lost and confused right now," I said. "And you need medical help. My sister is a nurse so I can bring you with me and get her to have a look at you."

He stared at me. "You'd… you'd do that?"

"Well I can't exactly leave you out here on your own, can I?" I said as I began to put my scarf and goggles back on and walk over to the speeder. "My home isn't far from here. We can help you, clean you up and give you a place to rest for the night."

"Thank you," he said as he followed me, and his voice seemed genuine.

"But you're gone in the morning," I warned him as we both climbed onto my speeder. "I don't exactly know who you are or where you're from, after all."

"Of course," he replied as he sat behind me, his hands slipping tightly around my waist in order to hang on.

"The name is Eva, by the way," I said. "Eva Reigns."

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, Eva Reigns," the man smiled as my speeder set off for home, my head hoping I'd made the right choice to take him with me.

* * *

 **So Poe and Eva have met! Please follow, favourite and review!**


	2. Identity Disorder

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for the next chapter. Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter. I got quite a few favourites and follows, not to mention a couple of reviews. So a huge thanks to everyone.**

 **NicoleR85 – Aww thank you! I'm excited to write it and I have a lot planned so I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **JunJunyil – I read on the Star Wars Wikipedia page that Poe had a brief memory loss after the crash landing so I decided to roll with the idea for this story. Whether its true or not, I've never seen a fanfic with it in either so I figured it would be different.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Identity Disorder' by Of Mice And Men**

* * *

Eva Reigns's Point Of View

It didn't take us long to get back home. The speeder had been very reliable during her first journey, even with the weight of an extra person on her back, so I knew I wouldn't need to peform any extra work. She was good to go and I was quite pleased with that.

I slowed the speeder down once we hit the village, being a lot more vigilant with my driving and my speed. The gate to the house was still open so I slowly guided her into the garage, cutting the engine once she was all parked up.

"Home sweet home," I said as I hopped off, removing my goggles and my scarf, finally letting my skin breathe. They were great protection from the harsh Jakku sands, but I lived on a very warm planet. It could be quite suffocating under all the layers sometimes.

The man got off my speeder, his eyes glancing around, taking in the sight of the garage around him. It was where I did most of my work, bits of metal everywhere amongst the tools and equipment I used when doing my job.

I stood and watched him closely as he walked slowly around the garage in exploration, his fingers grazing across some tools whilst he picked up others. His face frowned occasionally and I was curious as to what was going through his head.

I had to admit, it wasn't everyday that you found a man wandering through the dessert covered in bruises with absolutely no memory of who he was or what was going on. It wasn't a common occurrence and I couldn't help but wonder who this guy was. He was youngish, his hair dark, his skin a touch tanned. He was quite tall too and very well built. His face was extremely handsome too; you'd have to be blind to not come to that conclusion. But he was so plainly dressed, wearing only black pants, boots and a loose shirt. His attire gave no clues as to who he was.

I wondered if he was First Order and that this was some wicked scheme to attack yet another innocent village. Tuanul had been attacked last night whilst First Order troopers had attacked the Niima Outpost only this morning. They were close by and he could easily be part of that.

But then again he could be the exact opposite. He could be with The Resistance, he could be on the side of good who wanted nothing more than to get rid of the evils the First Order wished upon the galaxy. This idea excited me as I'd never met a member of The Resistance before and I loved everything they did.

But then again, he could just be no one. He could simply be a Jakku local who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Either way, I'd have no clue until that memory of his returned and we could ask him. So rather than focusing on it too much, I simply watched him as he curiously explored my garage.

He'd need to get checked over by my sister, of that I was certain. Not only did he seem to have severe memory loss but his face was a little worse for wear. He had bruises and cuts all across his skin so I knew Lila would be the best person to patch him up.

"Is this where you live?" he finally asked me, his head turning to look at me.

"This is my garage," I explained. "It's where I work. My home is just through there." I gestured my head to the doorway that connected the garage to the house.

"Are you a mechanic?" he asked me.

"I am," I nodded. "Ever since I was a little girl."

He looked back at the tools he'd been assessing. "I feel like I've seen this equipment before. It's familiar to me."

This piqued my attention, my head wondering if seeing them was jogging his memory a little.

"It is?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"The wrenches, the screws… I know I've seen all this before."

"Perhaps you're a mechanic too," I suggested. "It's make sense why you recognise this stuff."

"No," he shook his head. "I know what this stuff is but it's not that. I've worked with it but not in that way."

"Then what way do you think?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure…" His voice trailed off as he looked over at my speeder for a few moments before he suddenly clutched his head, his face wincing in pain. It was all too much for him it seemed.

"Maybe that's enough thinking for now," I suggested, pulling him away from the speeder. "Maybe you should come inside. You need water and something to eat. Besides, my sister should be home now and you need medical assistance."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Eva," he muttered before I led him inside the house.

When I was inside, Lila was already in the kitchen preparing dinner whilst my dad was seated in his chair reading a book in the living area. He hardly noticed I'd walked into the room until I greeted him.

"I'm home," I said as I stepped into the living area.

"Ah, how did the speeder…" He stopped talking when he noticed an extra person behind me. "Who is this?"

I turned to look at the man before looking back at my father. "Yeah… I needed to talk to you about that."

I then proceeded to explain everything that had happened during my run with the speeder, how I'd found the guy, gave him water, helped him, and agreed to give him medical aid whilst he had this memory loss. My sister came from the kitchen to hear the conversation half way through before I explained to her what had happened.

"Do you think you can look him over?" I asked Lila.

"Of course," she replied. "I can easily help patch up the cuts, but I won't be able to help with the memory loss. That's something that will come in time."

"But something happened in the garage just," I said. "He looked at my tools and it seemed as if something was coming back to him."

"That's good," she said as she prepped the sofa for him to lie upon. "Keep doing that. Showing him things he recognizes might help boost his memory and allow him to remember."

"We can try that, can't we?" I asked, looking up at the man.

"Of course," he said. He'd been relatively silent up until then. I knew he was overwhelmed.

"Good," Lila said. "Now if you'll lie down for me, I can begin looking at those cuts."

He settled on the sofa as Lila went to fetch her medical supplies. I took a seat beside my father once she came back. She knelt as his side and began her work, my father leaning over to whisper to me.

"Should we have this man in our home, Eva?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure. "We don't even know who he is. And with all the First Order attacks that have happened lately, I'm not sure we can trust him."

"He has no idea about his past or anything about himself," I said. "He can't be that much harm. Plus he needs medical help, and I only said he could stay here for one night. He'll be gone by morning whether he's regained any memory or not."

He looked at me, his face uncertain, but he slowly agreed. "Fine. One night. But that's it."

"One night," I repeated. "And I told him that. I just couldn't leave him out there whilst he was in that condition."

"That makes sense, sweetheart," he smiled.

We both watched then as Lila did her job, applying cleansing alcohol to the wounds in order to clean them. He hissed in pain a little but that was to be expected. It was bound to sting. She applied whatever bandages she needed to before moving onto the next wound. My big sister was a damn good nurse and right now she was proving that.

The man seemed to be taking it all well, his body only shuffling uncomfortably when he was in pain. I was curious as to how he'd gotten the wounds in the first place if I was honest. It wasn't common to come across someone with such injuries unless they'd been in a fight, an accident or something worse. It was a shame he had the memory loss as we'd never know what happened until everything came back to him.

As he shuffled a little in pain, I noticed something quickly fall out of the pocket of his pants and land silently on the floor. I frowned, moving to swiftly pick it up from the ground. I held it in my hands, staring at it.

"You dropped something," I murmured as I looked at the item but he seemed to take no notice. It was a small rectangle card, my eyebrows furrowing when I noticed it was an ID card of some sort. I gazed at it, seeing it held his picture, a few words and details too.

I read them, my eyes widening, my mouth gasping as I took in the information on the card, recognizing the name on the card immediately. I was a big follower of The Resistance and I knew the big names that worked for them. I'd never seen his face before so I hadn't recognized him straight away. But I'd know that famous name anywhere.

"Oh my god…" I whispered before I turned to my father, flashing the card into his face. "Dad… It's Poe Dameron. He's _the_ Poe Dameron!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes unable to focus on the card. He took if from my hands in order to look at it properly.

"He's part of The Resistance," I explained. "Poe Dameron is one of the greatest pilots they have. How the hell has he ended up here?"

"Are you sure?" he asked me, continuing to look over the card.

"It's there in black and white," I said, looking over at the man on the sofa. "He's the actual Poe Dameron."

"Surely The Resistance are going to be looking for him if he's here," my father said. "What do we do?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I'm really not sure. Until Lila has finished what she's doing, I honestly don't know."

"Maybe we should keep him here overnight," my father suggested. "We can feed him and give him a place to rest. Then if he's who you say he is, we can make contact in the morning. It's already getting dark, and with everything that's happened here with The First Order over the last 24 hours, it may not be wise to bring more Resistance fighters to the area."

My father made a point. Poe did not seem in the best condition right now, and with all the attacks, bringing The Resistance here now this late at night would not be wise. So we agreed to keep him here overnight to feed him, water him, and allow him a place to rest. Then in the morning we'd ask him more, try to jog his memory and see if we could get in contact with The Resistance.

xXx

The four of us eventually sat down for dinner that evening. Poe must have been starving because once he'd eaten his dinner, he asked for seconds and even thirds. He drank cup after cup of water, the man acting as if he hadn't had sustenance for weeks. Lila had done everything she could for his wounds, patching them up to the best of her ability. It seemed to help as Poe had not moaned about them since she had tended to him. I ate a piece of bread, staring at him, hardly able to believe that Poe Dameron was actually sitting at my dinner table.

I was a great follower of The Resistance and everything they did. And because of this I knew all the big players they had, including their greatest pilot. How he had ended up on Jakku, I had no idea, but here he was and I was eating dinner with him. He was a lot younger than I ever pictured him. Since he was such an amazing pilot with a great amount of experience, I'd expected him to be older. But he only looked a few years older than I was.

I watched as he drank his sixth cup of water, knowing I'd have to speak to him about it all soon. He still had no clue who he was or what was going on. He was still in the dark about everything and I knew I'd have to show him the ID card at some point. If he was to return to wherever he'd come from, he'd need his memory and identity back.

Dinner eventually drew to a close, Lila taking the empty plates and cups away into the kitchen ready to clean. My father had wheeled himself into the living area so I knew now was as good a time as any to speak to the pilot. Before I knew his identity, I'd been able to talk to him so easily, but now I knew who I was in the presence of, I came over quite shy and nervous.

Poe was about to stand up to follow my father when I quickly stopped him.

"Hey, can I speak to you for a second?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Sure," he said as he returned to his seat. "What's wrong?"

My hands sat awkwardly in my lap, my fingers twirling the card around again and again.

"So…" I began. "I found something earlier which I think you need to look at."

He gazed at me in confusion. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath before I raised my hand and gave him the card. He took it from me, staring at it intently.

"This fell from your pocket when my sister was tending to your injuries this afternoon. It's an ID card with all your information on it. Your name, your job, everything. I figured it could help."

He could not tare his eyes from the card, staring at it so hard I was afraid he would burn a hole right through it. He turned it over and over again as if it would hold new information every time he did. A tense silence fell between us and I did not know what to say.

"Poe Dameron…" he quietly said. "And I'm… a pilot."

"The best there is," I said with a soft smile.

"You know who I am?" he questioned, a puzzled look on his face at the sound of my words.

"You're quite the big deal," I explained. "You're quite famous after all the battles you've been in. And your X-Wing is one of a kind. You work for The Resistance who are-"

"This is a lot to take in," he interrupted, his hand clutching at his head, and I knew all this information was hurting like it had before. He winced in pain again as his head throbbed. "Goddamn!" he said, as he wobbled on his seat, the pain getting too much.

All of a sudden he fell from his chair, crashing to the floor, hitting his head off the ground.

"Poe!" I cried as I rushed to his side. His head had taken quite the hit, his eyes closed as he lost consciousness, my sister running into the room at the sound of my shouting.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He just fell from his chair," I said in panic. "I think he's hit his head."

"Don't move him," she said. "We don't know if he's hurt or broken anything. I'll go get some water and a cloth."

She rushed back into the kitchen as I brushed his hair from his forehead. I placed my hand on it, his temperature rising and I knew he needed to be cooled down.

Why had I shown him that dam ID card? I should have waited till morning once he'd rested more before telling him the truth. It had obviously been too much for him to handle and now he was out cold on the dining room floor.

And then all of a sudden his eyes shot open, his brown orbs looking frantically around the room, his body sitting up. I was a little taken aback by the suddenness of his movements, his breathing heavy, his chest heaving.

"Where am I?" he said urgently. "What's going on? Where's Finn?"

 _Huh?_

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

What was he talking about? He must have hit his head harder than I thought.

"Is this Jakku?" he asked. "Did I make it back to Jakku?"

"Of course you did," I asked as if it was obvious. What the hell was going on?

"I need to find Finn," he said quickly standing up. "We need to track down BB8."

"What?" I asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The First Order could have him already. I need to go," he said before he rushed out of the house and out of sight…

* * *

 **Looks like Poe has his memory back!**

 **A huge thanks to NicoleR85 and JunJunyil for their kind reviews. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review, everyone!**


	3. Propane Nightmares

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are well and are enjoying the story so far. I've been so happy with the response so far to the story so a huge thanks to everyone. I love you guys.**

 **Bad Wolf and Timelords – Yes, I read that. I plan to get the novel too. And I'm so happy you are enjoying it so far. Thank you for the support.**

 **SpiritedMichelle87 – You didn't come off rude at all. Thank you for the compliment on my writing. I never have a lot of confidence in it so to hear that your enjoying it is very reassuring.**

 **NicoleR85 – Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy**

 **Sarahmichellegellarfan1 – I agree there aren't enough Poe/OC stories as I really enjoy them too. So I figured I'd throw this little story out there to bump up the numbers lol**

 **This chapter is named after 'Propane Nightmares' by Pendulum**

* * *

Eva Reigns's Point Of View

All I could do was stop and stare as Poe ran from the house at speed, darting out of the door and running out into the night.

I wasn't exactly sure what had even just happened if I was honest. One minute he had his head in my lap, his eyes closed and his mind shut down. And the next he was alert, awake, speaking utter jibberish and running from my house faster than a womp rat.

I had no idea who Finn was and I certainly didn't know who BB8 was, never mind the fact that apparently the First Order could have him. He'd never mentioned those names before and I wasn't sure what had caused him to mention them now.

And then it hit me…

 _Of course!_

The hit on the head, the loss of consciousness, the sudden alertness and urgency about him as he spewed unknown information. Perhaps the knock had given him his memory back.

"Where the hell did he just go?" my sister asked once she'd returned from the kitchen.

"No idea," I said. "But I'm going to find out."

Before Lila could respond, I ran from the house, looking left and right in search of him. I quickly saw him running in the distance and set off after him immediately.

I pushed my legs as hard as I could, running as fast as they could carry me, needing to get to him quickly before he was either out of sight or too far away for me to catch him. I felt myself slowly edging towards him, but I had no idea how fit he was and how he was able to get away so quickly.

"Poe!" I called after him, fighting to push air into my lungs as I ran. "Poe, come back!"

He hardly heard me, his body continuing to run on. I wasn't exactly sure where he was heading. He was distancing himself from the village and the nearest outpost was a mile in the other direction. He was heading toward the desert lands, towards the Starship Graveyard, and all he'd find there would be whatever was left of discarded vessels and acres upon acres of sand.

I knew he wasn't thinking straight and therefore he had no idea where he was going. He was simply running, heading in whatever direction he felt was right. He had seemed so panicked back at the house, his eyes wide, his chest heaving to breathe. This was an impulsive reaction, but it wasn't a good one. He'd tire himself out and hurt himself before he even got anywhere.

My instincts were right as I noticed him slow until he eventually dropped to his knees. He was covered in injuries and had received a big blow to the head only moments earlier, so this excessive use of energy was not good for him.

I reached him within seconds, quickly rushing to his side as I squatted beside him.

His whole body heaved as he fought to breathe, his hand clutching his chest, his face a little pale. I brushed his hair from his sweating face, checking him over as quickly as possible.

"You okay?" I asked with concern, relaxing a little once I was certain he was only tired and hadn't done any real damage.

"Head… hurts…" he managed to get out between breaths. "Couldn't… run anymore."

"I can see that," I said, slowly helping him to his feet. "But you were running in the completely wrong direction. Listen, why don't you come back to the house, rest up and we can talk all this over."

"I need to go," he insisted. "I need to find my droid, my friend and acquire a ship."

"I understand that," I said. "But its night time, its cold, and you won't find anything with how dark it is. What you need to do is come home, rest and plan all this out for tomorrow. You've just taken a major blow to the head, so heading out into the unknown, especially at night, is not the wisest thing to do."

He looked at me for a few moments, assessing my words before slowly nodding, accepting what I said, knowing it was the best course of action.

"You're right," he finally agreed. "You're completely right. I'm sorry I ran out like that."

I offered him a warm smile. "It's fine, Poe. And it's understandable. I'm assuming some memory came back."

"A lot of memory came back," he said. "Like a shot to the head."

"Well let's head to the house, let my sister take a look at you, and get you some sleep. I think you need it."

He agreed, the two of us slowly walking back to the house, taking our time, making sure we were both heading in the right direction this time!

xXx

After we returned back, Lila checked Poe over, only leaving him alone once she was certain he was alright. We all went to bed soon after, the lateness of the night catching up on all of us. Poe's head hurt, he was exhausted, and the last thing he needed was a full blown conversation about what had happened and what he planned to do from here. So we set him up a makeshift bed on the sofa, allowing him to sleep, all of us planning to talk all this through over breakfast in the morning.

Once I knew he was settled and once I knew my dad had gotten to bed safely, I hurried to my own room, eager for sleep to take me.

It had been a crazy day to say the least, one I had not expected when I woke up this morning. It wasn't every day you found a wounded man with no memory wandering the Jakku dessert lands, and it certainly wasn't every day that the same man turned out to be Poe Dameron, Resistance pilot extraordinaire.

That little piece of information totally blew my mind, and if it wasn't for the identity card, I probably still wouldn't believe it. How Poe Dameron had found his way to Jakku I'd never know, and how he'd lost his memory was a mystery still. This was all so crazy and mad, the sort of stuff that never happened to people like us.

I was just a mechanic, a quiet girl who lived with her father and her sister and lived day by day, fixing machines and earning whatever she could to keep her family going. I wasn't someone who found Resistance pilots and nursed them back to health, never mind that said pilot was one of the greatest the galaxy had ever seen.

But even so… to meet Poe Dameron, to see the guy in the flesh, it was quite the privilege and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I'd heard so many stories about the Resistance and their work and the way they fought endlessly against the First Order. I hated the enemy, I despised them with a passion, so anyone who was against them, I was in great support of.

Being a mechanic meant I took a great interest in the technical side of things, especially their ships and transport. So I knew exactly who Poe Dameron was. He was skilled, he was fast, he was reliable, and he was held in very high esteem. So to actually meet him was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

He was much younger than I'd ever pictured him, probably around 30, give or take a few years. He was extremely handsome too, even when covered in cuts and bruises. His tanned skin and dark hair was distinctive and pleasing to look at. I wasn't blind and I was only female – I could see Poe Dameron was a good looking guy.

But I also knew he was a man on a mission, he was a man who had a job to do. So whatever happened tomorrow, I'd do whatever I could to get him back to where he needed to be. The Resistance needed him, the galaxy needed him, and I planned to help in any way I could.

I fell easily to sleep that evening, the day's events clearly exhausting my body to the point where it craved rest. It had been a long day and I knew I'd need to wake up refreshed for tomorrow.

However I was brought from my sleep by the sounds of murmuring a few rooms down. It sounded like whimpers, shuffling noises being heard, and as I awoke I could tell it was coming from the living area.

I yawned, rubbed my eyes and slowly walked from my room, heading to the living area where I knew Poe was currently sleeping. I popped my head round the door, seeing him lying on the sofa. But he wasn't still and peaceful in the depths of sleep. He was shuffling around, the sheen of sweat all over his face, noises emerging from his mouth as he slept. He didn't look comfortable and he didn't look pleased. His eyes remained closed and I quickly concluded he was having a nightmare.

"Poe?" I asked him softly as I slowly walked into the room. I wanted to be gentle but I also wanted to calm him down before he woke anybody else up. "Poe?"

It clearly wasn't working at his nightmares seemed to be getting worse. So I rushed to his side, kneeling at the side of the sofa, gently nudging him in an attempt to break him from the sleep.

It took only a few seconds but the nudging worked, his eyes suddenly opening, his mouth gasping as he sat upright, clutching his chest as he tried to breathe. His eyes looked around urgently, trying to see what had caused him to awaken, his body relaxing as soon as he saw it was me beside him.

"E-Eva," he said between breathes. "It's only you."

"Are you alright?" I asked him softly. "You seemed to be having a pretty bad nightmare."

"Yeah…" he said, brushing his hair away from his damp face. "Sorry if I woke you up. It was nothing… You don't have to worry."

"It didn't seem like nothing," I said. "In fact it seemed far from nothing."

He glanced at me for a few seconds, his brown eyes meeting my brown eyes before he eventually spoke. "Can I have a damp cloth for my face?"

"Oh! Of course," I said, quickly rushing to the kitchen. I grabbed a cloth and ran it under water, ringing it out so it wasn't too wet. I grabbed a cup of cool water too before returning to his side, handing him the drink. "Here, this will help," I said, handing him the cup.

"Thank you," he said as he took it. He slowly sipped on the liquid as I folded up the cloth, gently wiping and dabbing his face with it to brush away the sweat and cool him down.

He looked a little worse for wear, and I knew whatever his nightmare had been about, it hadn't been good for him. He looked tired and exhausted, his body in desperate need of rest that simply wouldn't come uninterrupted. The damp cloth seemed to be working, as did the water, his spirits slowly getting better.

"Thanks for this, by the way," he said as he finished his water, placing the cup on the floor beside me.

"Anytime," I said as I brushed the cloth over his forehead. "I have to make sure we look after our guest."

"You don't need to do this, you know," he said with a light chuckle, referencing the damp cloth. "I'm easily able to do it, you know. I'm not an invalid."

"I don't mind," I said, brushing the cloth along his hairline before bringing it down to his cheek. "Lila always said its best for the nurse to do this kind of stuff. Doing this can take the stress off a patient, even simple things like wiping their face."

"So you're my nurse now?" he asked, and I saw the cheeky glint in his eye.

"I think you need one," I said with a smirk. "That nightmare seemed pretty bad."

His shoulders dropped and he looked away awkwardly, the glint quickly vanishing. "It wasn't great…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I moved the cloth along his jaw line.

"You don't want to hear about it, trust me," he said.

"Try me," I challenged, looking up at him. "You might be surprised."

He looked back at me, a silence hanging between us as he decided what to do.

He finally decided to speak.

"Before you found me this afternoon, my ship had recently crash landed on the planet," he began to explain. "My friend and I had been inside but the ship had been hit and we had to make an emergency landing. I made sure to eject him safely first before I attempted to land it as best as I could. That clearly didn't happened because I had no idea where I was or who I was when you found me."

"That explains the memory loss," I murmured.

"The ship we were in was a First Order TIE Fighter," he went on. "I'd never driven one before and sadly she was easily hit."

I looked at him skeptically, not sure what he was getting at. "Why would Poe Dameron be in a First Order TIE Fighter?"

"It was my only means of escape from the First Order," he continued. "I was sent on a mission to Jakku last night but was intercepted by the enemy soon after. The TIE Fighter was the only ship I could acquire to get the hell out of there."

I slowly stopped wiping his face, placing my hand into my lap, hanging on every last word of his story.

"That must have been pretty terrifying," I stated.

"It was definitely something I could have done without."

"How long did the enemy have you?" I asked.

"Long enough to do some damage," he said, pointing out the cuts and marks on his face.

I looked at each one in turn before I winced. "The First Order did that?"

"Their torture methods are… interesting to say the least," he said.

I looked at him sadly, sympathy in my eyes. "What did they do to you, Poe?"

"There was a man," he said, his eyes looking off into the distance. "I use the word loosely. He was more of a monster than a man… All clocked in black, a mask hiding his real face…" He looked back at me. "Have you ever heard of something called The Force?"

"Of course," I replied. "My dad used to tell me stories about the Jedi and the Sith when I was a little girl."

"He had those powers, powers that only Force users have. Once their usual methods didn't work on me, the monster got into my head, he flicked through my memories, dug around in my mind… It hurt… It killed… I wanted to scream… cry… shout…"

His voice was getting urgent, his tone panicky as he began to remember all that had happened. His voice could no longer go on. I quickly grabbed his hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The skin was surprisingly soft for a pilot, his hand much bigger than mine. He looked down at our hands before looking up at me.

"You can stop if it's too much," I said. "I can guess how it ends."

"Sorry…" he muttered. "I'm never normally like this. I'm usually calm and collected. The last day or so has totally screwed my head over."

"You have nothing to apologise for," I assured him. "Everything you've just told me, it's enough to send anyone crazy."

"I've just never experienced anything like it before," he said. "Everything he did, everything he said, the way he made me feel… And now my dreams are making me relive it."

He winced, a sharp pain clearly hitting his head. He grabbed it with both hands, pulling at the hair roughly.

"Hey, hey, don't do that," I said as I leant over, gently trying to pry his hands away from his head. "You're only going to make the pain worse by doing that. It's not good for you."

"I've never had nightmares in my life," he said, though it seemed as if he was talking more to himself than to me. "I've never let anything or anyone affect me before. I've always been so strong. Yet one hour with him and I'm completely messed up. I'm pathetic."

"No you aren't," I said to him. "The last thing you are is pathetic. You're just human, it's natural to react like this."

"He's totally messed my head up to the point where I'm having nightmares and waking up in a cold sweat. This isn't me, Eva."

"It doesn't matter," I said. "You're still a great man. You're Poe Dameron for God's sake."

"Well I sure don't feel like him."

I let out a sigh.

"Then the First Order have already beaten you," I said.

He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed, puzzlement etched on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You sound like you've already given up," I explained. "Like you're simply accepting what they've done to you. I've never known The Resistance give up and I know I've never heard of Poe Dameron giving up. By sitting here, wallowing in self pity, you're already letting them win."

"Eva…" he said.

"You need to stop and you need to fight," I continued. "So they got the upperhand on you once. You need to fight back and beat them even more. Don't let them break you. Just get past this and come back even stronger. Don't give up just yet."

He looked at me for a few moments, his eyes narrowed as they assessed me. A tense silence hung between us, my mouth running a little dry at his look of his gaze. He was staring at me so hard I was afraid he'd burn a hole right through me.

I briefly wondered if what I'd said had been out of turn or out of line. I mean, he was Poe Dameron after all, the best pilot there was. I was just a lowly Jakku mechanic. Who was I to give him advice and talk to him like that? I was a nobody, and I didn't know what he'd truly gone through on that First Order ship. I worried that I'd spoken too much, I was worried he'd be upset.

All of a sudden a hand darted out, but this time it was his hand that held mine. My heart pounded in my chest.

"How old are you, Eva?" he asked me.

"Erm… 26… Why?" I asked nervously.

"Because you have seriously got your head screwed on for someone so young," he replied.

I smiled, by body quickly relaxing once I realised he wasn't mad at me.

"Thank you," I said, and I honestly could not help the blush that came across my cheeks. "That means a lot coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're Poe Dameron," I said. "I admire you so much and am in awe of everything you do. So to have such a compliment from you means a lot."

"It's true," he said. "You're words make sense. I shouldn't give up and I shouldn't let them win because of one incident. That's not me and I'm not going to let it happen."

"Well I'm glad I could help," I smiled as I stood up, realising how tired I was. "But you should get some sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow after all. Do you remember where your ship crash-landed?"

He was thoughtful for a moment. "I think so," he said.

"Maybe we should go there tomorrow," I suggested. "See if we can find any traces of your friend or your droid. Either of them could have returned to it in order to find you."

"It would be a good place to start," he agreed.

"We'll see what we can find and then we can go from there," I said. "And we can get you home again."

"Alright," he said as he settled down again. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I said and I turned to walk to my room.

All of a sudden his hand shot out to grab my wrist, stopping me in my tracks, my body turning to look at him in confusion.

"Thanks, Eva," he said with a genuine smile. "You've really made me think tonight. And you're words have hit home. Seriously. Thank you."

My grin was wide and I bit my lip lightly. "Of course. I'm here if ever you need me. Goodnight, Poe."

"Goodnight, Eva," he said with a wink.

And with that I returned to my room, sleep coming easily to me, my smile huge. No more nightmares came to him that night and only sweet dreams came to me... dreams filled with dark haired pilots, held hands, and bashful winks.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thank to Bad Wolf and Timelords, SpiritedMichelle87, NicoleR85 and sarahmichellegellarfan1 for their reviews of the last chapter.**


End file.
